


Just a dream

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, hq rare pair weekend, so if something like that is triggering for you, then please dont read this, theres a car crash in yachis dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi wakes up screaming as she breaks out into tears and calls out for Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

Hitoka fluffed up her wedding dress and laughed jovially as the happiness from the wedding earlier hit her once more. She looked up at Kei from the passenger seat and smiled broadly at him. He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile he reserved for only her before directing his attention back to the road. 

Hitoka pulled her phone out of her purse as she hummed merrily. She unlocked her phone and flipped to her song list. She pulled the auxiliary cord out of the console and plugged it into the car and her phone. She hit shuffle and sirens from Cher Lloyd started playing. The song was a bit of a downer but it was one of her favorites and she couldn’t possibly skip it.

Hitoka sang along to it passionately as Kei continued to drive, soon enough Kei was singing along to it softly with Hitoka as well. She smiled at him and he returned it before directing his attention back to the road. 

As soon as his attention was back on the road a car driving in the opposite direction swerved in front of them. Kei stiffened and hit the brakes and jerked the wheel to get out of the way, however the car clipped the front bumper on the drivers half of the car. Kei’s foot slipped off the brake from the impact and the car lurched to the left. Kei attempted to hold the wheel in place and get the car back in control.

Hitoka looked at Kei nervously as he tried to steady and stop the car until suddenly the side of the car dropped into a shallow ditch. Hitoka and Kei shrieked as the car flipped twice before it was stopped by a large tree, Hitoka’s head whipped to the side and she groaned. Hitoka looked over at Kei about to ask if he was okay before she froze. Her eye’s widened as she took in the blood drenching his face and the glass stuck in the side of his face. He wasn’t moving and she realized that his head was laying at an impossible angle before she screamed and blacked out.

***

Hitoka lurched forward and sat up with a shriek. She took in the surroundings of her bedroom before she started crying.

“K-Kei!” She called out as she put her head in her hands. She started hyperventilating as the nightmare flashed before her eyes again. She had never had a nightmare that overwhelming or life like and she was terrified. She just needed to see Kei after that. She sobbed as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her small legs, letting her blankets pool down around her ankles. 

In between sobs and rushed thoughts she heard shuffling outside her door before it opened and let light into her room from the hallway. She lifted her head up and laid her eyes upon Kei, who looked incredibly confused and alarmed. 

Kei walked over to the bed and sat beside her awkwardly. He sat there unmoving for a moment before Hitoka pulled herself into his lap and clutched the front of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently placed his chin on the top of her head. 

Hitoka placed her face against his chest and sobbed into his shirt. She let his presence envelop her as she tried to calm down. She breathed him in and slowly let her grip relax as her sobs died down. They sat there like that for a few minutes and didn’t pull away from each other until Hitoka stopped crying completely and her breathing had returned to normal.

“What happened?” Kei asked as he cupped the side of her face. She leaned into his hand and let her eyes flutter shut before sighing and opening them to look down at her hands as she twiddled them in her lap.

“I-I had a nightmare, we were in a car crash and y-you uh, you d-died.” She choked out. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing again when she felt tears prick her eyes once more. She clutched at her own hands and felt her nails dig into her skin before Kei pulled her hands away from each other and into his own. 

“Am I dead?” Kei asked bluntly. Hitoka blinked up at him before shaking her head quickly. 

“Then there’s no need to cry.” Kei said. He wiped a stray tear off her face before bending down to kiss her forehead. “I’m okay and so are you. Try to get back to sleep.” He told her.

“T-Tsukishima could you actually uh sleep with me tonight? If it’s not to much of a bother.” She shifted awkwardly in his lap.

“Sure.” He responded. “Do you want me to get you anything before we go to sleep?” He asked as Hitoka slid ungracefully off his lap.

“Uhm could you get me a glass of milk?” She asked as she peeked up at him through her tear soaked lashes. He nodded and ran a hand over her hair softly before standing up. He walked out of the room as Hitoka smoothed her blankets out to calm her nerves and fluffed up her pillows. She brushed off any crumbs or dust that could have gotten in her sheets before she situated herself back under the blankets and sat up.

Kei flicked the hallway light off as he came back in the room. He sat down next to where Hitoka had burrowed back under the covers. She reached out and tentatively took the small glass from him. She drank it slowly and handed it back to Kei once she had finished it. He placed it on the bedside table for her.

Hitoka laid down and curled into a small ball on her side, facing Kei. Kei laid down and wrapped his arms around Hitoka, he placed one under her head and the other went over her waist. She wiggled closer to him and placed her head just under his collarbone as she clutched his shirt with one of her hands. 

Kei pulled his legs up a little and somehow Hitoka still fit comfortably against him, probably because of their nearly 40 centimeter height difference.

“Tsukishima? Uh do you think you could sing me to sleep?” Hitoka asked. “Your voice is really pretty and it always helps me relax. You don’t have to if it’s too much trouble though! I don’t wanna be more..” Hitoka was cut off as Kei gently pushed her away from him.

“I have no problem singing for you Yachi.” Kei said gently as he stroked her hair. He pulled her back towards her as he started softly singing interlude from London Grammar. He stroked her hair and she slowly relaxed into his touch. She closed her eyes and loosened her hold on his shirt. 

“I love you Kei.” She mumbled against his shirt.

“I love you too.” He whispered. Kei went back to singing and Hitoka was slowly lulled to sleep by the gentle even tone of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this hurt sufficiently because I cried while writing the nightmare ahahahaa.


End file.
